Itacest
by Haruhi Kagome123
Summary: Pairing: FelixLovi!


**This story is a role play that I did with a friend in chatzy, ve~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Lovino Vargas** hasn't washed himself in ages, so decides that he needs to go and have a shower.

**Feliciano** walks around the house, looking for his brother. As he walks down the hallway, he could hear the shower running. He smiled, quietly opening the bathroom door and removed his clothes, slipping into the shower and hugging his fratello from behind.

**Lovino Vargas** feels a pair of arms slip around him as turns around in shock. "F...Feli? What are you doing?!" he says, his face bright red.

**Feliciano** smiles at him. "I wanted to take a shower with you, ve~"

**Lovino Vargas** stares at his brother in complete shock. "B..but I'm not wearing anything...!" he says, feeling embarrassed and exposed.

**Feliciano** laughs. "Si~ Neither am I~ You can't wear clothes when taking a shower, silly."

**Lovino Vargas** blushes. "I know that...it's just..."

**Feliciano** tilts his head abit. "Just what, fratello?"

**Lovino Vargas** shakes his head angrily. "It's nothing! I'm fine!" he lies, turning away from Feli.

**Feliciano** chuckles a bit, his hands moving up his brother's chest. "Alright~"

**Lovino Vargas** freezes, and looks down at Feli's hands. What was he doing? But he did have to admit, it did feel pretty good...

**Feliciano** stops his hands, his fingers on Lovi's nipples. He gently pinched them.

**Lovino Vargas** can't help but let a moan on pleasure escape from his lips, before he stops himself. "Ugh, Feli, I'm trying to have a shower..."

**Feliciano** smiles even more at the reaction that he received. "And? I'mma not stopping you~" continues to pinch his nipples, twisting them a bit.

**Lovino Vargas** groans in pleasure then puts a hand over his mouth. His brother was just being a bit of a tease, that's all. "Well...Uh...I can't move exactly with your arms around me."

**Feliciano** raises an eyebrow. "I'mma pretty sure you can~" continues to tease his nipples with one hand while his other one moved downward.

**Lovino Vargas** wants to move, but also wants to stay where he is. His brothers hands felt so good on his body... He felt Feli's hand trailing downwards and closed his eyes tightly.

**Feliciano** "What'sa wrong, Lovi?" his slim fingers wrapped around the other's length.

**Lovino Vargas** gasps and opens his eyes, staring at the shower door. Shit, if this kept up he would have a problem he thought, looking down. "W...what are you doing?"

**Feliciano** "What does it look like I'mma doing?~" he whispered into his ear.

**Lovino Vargas** stands there, unable to do anything. He feels himself hardening at his brothers gentle touch. "Merda..."

**Feliciano** slowly starts to stroke Lovi's growing erection.

**Lovino Vargas** let's out a large moan before he can stop himself. "Feli...you can't...were brothers!"

**Feliciano** latches his mouth onto his shoulder, nibbling and sucking on the area, his hand still stroking him as his other teased his nipples.

**Lovino Vargas** clenches his fists in frustration, willing himself to endure it. He could feel himself tingling with excitement and fear. "...Feli.."

**Feliciano** smirks a bit. "Si?" moves his hand a bit faster.

**Lovino Vargas** leans his head forward to rest against the shower door. He won't let himself moan, that would just be even more embarrassing. "...you're my brother, we can't do this."

**Feliciano** was having too much fun just teasing him. "No one will find out~"

**Lovino Vargas** feels a shiver run down his spine. Why did he want this to continue? He decides to give in and mumbles, "If it's gonna fucking continue, stop teasing me you bastard."

**Feliciano** 's smirk widens a bit. "Alright~" moves the hand that he used to tease his brother's nipples down to his puckered entrance, rubbing his finger around it before slowly slipping it inside.

**Lovino Vargas** "...Agh!" He cries out and clenches his fists. The pain, the pleasure, it was all a new experience to somebody so used to not being loved.

**Feliciano** moves the one finger in and out a couple times, then adds in a second. He crooked them as he moved them in a scissor like fashion.

**Lovino Vargas** "Jesus christ!" he called out, and Feli's fingers moved around inside of him. It felt so fucking good, there wasn't even a word to describe it. "Ugh...faster Feli..." he managed to see in-between moans of pleasure.

**Feliciano** complies after adding in a third, moving his fingers in and out faster, searching for his sweet spot.

**Lovino Vargas** shouts out and arches his back as Feli hit his sweet spot. He could feel himself weakening at the knees. "Fuck...do that again..."

**Feliciano** moves his fingers to repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

**Lovino Vargas** can't help but let groans of pleasure escape his lips. "Oh my god Feli!" he cries out, tears dwelling in the corners of his eyes.

**Feliciano** after a moment, he removed his fingers. "Ready for something else, mio fratello?"

**Lovino Vargas** pants slowly, a little dissapointed that his brother had stopped. He nods shakily.

**Feliciano** places his erection at his entrance, slowly pushing in.

**Lovino Vargas** let's out a long seductive groan. Fuck it felt good. He placed his hands on the wall and waited for Feli to begin.

**Feliciano** sheaths himself all the way inside of him, then pulls out until only his head was left inside, only to slam back in.

**Lovino Vargas** cries out loudly, the sound echoing in the cramped shower. "Fucking hell!" He never wants this to stop.

**Feliciano** "God...Lovi...you're so tight..." he goraned, thrusting into him a bit faster.

**Lovino Vargas** pants quickly, rocking back and forth, the pleasure and pain both feeling so insanely amazing. It was all too much. "Feli...I'm going to..."

**Feliciano** "Going to...?" he repeated, thrusting harder, hitting his sweet spot.

**Lovino Vargas** Cried out in pleasure each time his sweet spot was hit, arching his back, in complete bliss.. "...nghh...!"

**Feliciano** one of his hands stayed on his brother's hip as the other went to stroke his cock, his pace never slowing.

**Lovino Vargas** Looks upwards, tears in his eyes. "...Feli...stop...I..."

**Feliciano** "You what...Lovi...?" strokes him more, quickening his thrusting a bit more. With his only free hand, he reached up and pulled his brother's curl, putting it into his mouth and sucks on it.

**Lovino Vargas** gasps as he felt his curl being pulled, and fell to his knees. The pleasure was unimaginable, Feli slowly sucking on his curl sending waves of ecstasy through his body and down to his throbbing cock. "F...FELI! I'm going to come!"

**Feliciano** falls within him, managing to stay inside of him. "Then cum~" he murmured, hitting his sweet spot harder.

**Lovino Vargas** cries out as he came over the floor of the shower, panting as he rode out his orgasm.

**Feliciano** feels Lovi's walls clamp down onto him, and before he could cum, he pulled out and came over his back and the floor of the shower.

**Lovino Vargas** takes heavy, deep breaths, and turns round to face his younger brother. "We should take showers more often."

**Feliciano** smiles and chuckles a bit. "Si, we should."


End file.
